1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to allowing users to buy items via the Internet and to enabling video rights owners to monetize their videos. In particular, the present invention is directed toward allowing users to buy multiple types of items associated with a current video from one or more retailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video being watched online often includes both video and audio content. Many videos also have one or more associated performers. Some videos have producers or teams associated with them, which may or may not appear in the videos. For example, a homemade video may have performers performing in the video and may also have performers performing the soundtrack in the background of the video. Thus, a viewer watching a video may be interested in various aspects of the video. Moreover, the items that the viewer wants to buy may be available from multiple retailers.
The figures depict a preferred embodiment of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.